


Одна ночь

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [7]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Решение принято. Омут, так долго затягивающий одного Майкла, с удовольствием принимает их обоих. Назад дороги больше нет.





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Природная несовместимость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850008) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati). 

Всё случилось в каком-то ужасном отеле – лучшем в том городишке, где они остановились, но оттого не менее убогом – после очередного дела, наполненного пришельцами и ложью о них. Майкл уже ничему не удивлялся. Аллен – уже совсем прекрасно переворачивал правду в угоду правительству. Они были отличной командой и за это определённо стоило выпить.

Виски слегка горчило на языке и приятным теплом прокатывалось по горлу, пока Майкл разглядывал Аллена сквозь грани бокала. Тот заметил это, но никак не прокомментировал, только рассеянно рассматривал Майкла в ответ. Это непонятный взгляд, задумчивый и многогранный, его сложно было прочитать, но никаких других подсказок не было, так что Майкл пытался справиться собственными силами.

Взгляд-приглашение? Взгляд-ожидание? Или ни к чему не обязывающий взгляд уставшего человека, который знает слишком много и иногда это надоедает даже ему самому? Сложно. Майклу было очень сложно, на языке горчило виски, а губы жгло молчание. Хотелось сказать так много, а сделать – ещё больше, но Майкл сильней сжимал бокал и думал, что разгадывать Аллена интереснее, чем все загадки их проекта. Интереснее, но больнее, ведь пришельцы могли его разве что убить, а доктор Хайнек – вынуть всю душу наизнанку и оставить беззащитными перед самим собой и всем миром.

Аллен снял очки и повертел их в руках, будто не знал, что с ними делать. Потом положил их на стол и чуть прищурил глаза, чтобы лучше видеть. Майкл неосознанно подался вперёд и подумал, что без привычных уже очков лицо у профессора слишком открытое. Он не выглядел другим человеком, разумеется, но чувствовалась в нём какая-то уязвимость. Так бывает у тех, у кого плохое зрение и кто вынужден снять очки и предстать перед миром почти обнажённым. Вот так сейчас сидел перед ним Аллен – одетый в костюм, но обнажённый.

Майкл отставил бокал в сторону и потянулся за сигаретой. Затянулся глубоко и сильно, почти до кашля, но это было необходимо. Дым заполнил пространство между ними, смазывая лицо напротив, и это – хорошо.

— Не против? — спросил Аллен, кивая на пачку и, не дождавшись ответа, закурил.

Курил он редко. Сложно поймать повод, по которому иногда в его пальцах появлялась сигарета, но какой-то повод всегда был. Сначала Майкл думал, что это из-за напряжения и стресса. Потом решил, что профессор курит только в периоды глубокой задумчивости. Ведь предполагать, что Аллену нужна сигарета из-за него, глупо и самонадеянно, правда? Это Майкл спасался от своих мыслей и желаний за занавесом дыма. Аллен явно подобным не страдал.

— Какой повод на этот раз? — спросил Майкл, потому что это простой ничего не значащий вопрос.

Аллен затянулся и медленно выпустил дым, слегка приоткрывая рот. Майкл сделал собственную затяжку и позволил глазам заслезиться, чтобы этого не видеть.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы меня ненавидите, капитан, — сказал Аллен.

— Вы вызываете разные чувства, док, — отозвался Майкл и перевёл взгляд в окно. — Но ненависти среди них нет.

Ему хотелось спросить, почему профессор вообще так решил, ведь если Куин кого-то и ненавидел, то только себя самого. Аллен пожал плечами и тоже отвёл от напарника взгляд, откидываясь на спинку кресла и запрокидывая голову. Майкл не смог сдержаться и заскользил взглядом по открывшейся чуть больше шее.

— Наверное, я просто не так интерпретировал собственные ощущения, — спустя какое-то время тишины согласился Аллен.

— Какие ощущения, док? — спросил Майкл, чувствуя, как внутри всё замирает. — Почему вам кажется, что я вас ненавижу?

— Иногда я ощущаю с вашей стороны как будто бы… давление, — сказал Аллен. — Извините, если мои слова оскорбили вас, капитан. Порой это совсем незаметно, а порой мне хочется…

Окончание повисло в воздухе. Майкл так сильно сжал сигарету, что фильтр под пальцами смялся и порвался. Профессор молчал, и тишина давила на уши, заставляя воздух в лёгких покрываться коркой льда. Майклу нужно было выдохнуть и позволить этому предложению так и остаться незаконченным. Но он не смог. Внутри всё скручивало от желания узнать.

— Хочется чего? — всё-таки спросил он, но достаточно тихо, чтобы дать возможность Аллену притвориться, что он не услышал вопроса.

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Хайнек. — Согласиться с вами, даже когда вы молчите. Идти за вами, даже когда нам в другую сторону. Замолчать, даже когда только я могу дать объяснение. Но самое интересное – подчиниться и подставить шею.

Пепел упал на брюки. Майкл машинально потянулся к пепельнице и так тщательно начал тушить сигарету, будто хотел растереть её в пыль о толстые стеклянные стенки. Профессор тоже докурил и наклонился к столу, положил окурок в пепельницу, слегка вдавил, чтобы потушить. Майкл не убирал руку, смотрел на чужие пальцы – совсем не тонкие, длинные и музыкальные, а обычные такие пальцы, которые почему-то вызывали дрожь по всему телу – и повторял про себя: _«но самое интересное»_. Не странное, не страшное – просто интересное.

— Интересное? — переспросил Майкл.

— Я знаю, что как альфа вы можете в некоторой степени влиять на людей, — как ни в чём не бывало объяснил Аллен. — Но никогда не думал, что сам испытаю нечто подобное. Поэтому мне и казалось, что вы делаете всё специально, когда я совсем вам надоедаю.

Профессор слегка улыбнулся, показывая, что это всего лишь шутка, не более. Но Майкл всё равно ощутил, как частит сердцебиение и поднимается жар. Он был болен, точно болен, но сидящий перед ним доктор явно не смог бы вылечить его недуг.

— Нет, — сказал Майкл, хотя от него не ждали ответа. — Я не специально.

— Ещё раз прошу меня извинить за грубость, — тут же отозвался Аллен. — Раньше я с подобным не сталкивался, всегда считал, что на нас ваши особенности не влияют. Впрочем, год назад я и в НЛО не верил, а вот теперь надеюсь на какой-нибудь контакт.

— Вам это не нравится, док? — спросил Майкл и, наконец, разжал пальцы, оставляя многострадальный окурок в пепельнице. — Я не думал, что вы… чувствуете что-то. Тоже всегда считал, что на бет мы никакого влияния не оказываем.

— Вначале это было странно, но потом я даже привык. Мне нет нужды идти на поводу у этих мимолётных желаний, я не настолько восприимчив как омеги. Признаться, я даже начал делать записи обо всех случаях, потом систематизирую и пойду получать ещё одну докторскую, — рассмеялся Аллен. — Только пока не знаю, в биологии или психологии. Вы как думаете, капитан? Не против побыть вместе со мной испытуемым?

У него всё было так просто. Не чувства, которые выжигали Майкла изнутри, а научный проект. Не желание запереть комнату, сорвать одежду и прижимать к кровати, целуя и кусая до синяков, а интересный феномен, требующий исследования. И посмеяться бы над собой, вот только смех гаснет в горле и выйдет криком.

— А сейчас вы делаете это специально, да, капитан? — посмотрел на него Аллен. — Значит, контролировать вы это всё-таки можете?

Майклу на секунду показалось, что сейчас профессор снова наденет очки, достанет свой неизменный блокнот и начнёт задавать вопросы. Сознание затопило яростью, жгучей и сильной, потому что Куин не хотел быть лабораторной мышью, рассматриваемой со всех сторон. Он так старался не затягивать профессора в омут собственной ненормальности, что сейчас не мог даже отшутиться на прямые вопросы.

Аллен неожиданно дёрнулся, наклонился слегка вперёд и стиснул руками подлокотники. Дыхание у него сбилось, и Майкл понял – это из-за него. Мысль отчего-то не вызвала отторжения, она даже в какой-то мере была приятная.

— Простите, капитан, — через некоторое время сказал Аллен чуть хриплым голосом. — Давайте забудем наш разговор. Я определённо перешёл границы.

Майклу нужно было согласиться, встать, выйти из номера и оказаться как можно дальше от профессора и собственных желаний. Но вместо этого Куин всматривался в Аллена, замечая, что дыхание того приходит в норму, а судорожно сжатые на подлокотнике пальцы расслабляются. Омега не смог бы так просто отойти от ярости альфы. Бета не должен был почувствовать её вовсе. Майкл так долго варился во всём этом в одиночестве, ему так хотелось затянуть с собой кого-нибудь ещё. Сколько сил нужно иметь, чтобы не допустить этого? Сколько у него ещё осталось в запасе?

— Конечно, давайте забудем, профессор, — отозвался Майкл.

Хайнек кивнул, опять откинулся на спинку, прикрыл глаза и слегка растёр их пальцами. Они подрагивали почти незаметно. Но это стало спусковым крючком, триггером, который выбил все мысли из головы, когда Майкл встал. До соседнего кресла меньше шага, Аллен даже не успел осознать, что происходит, не успел даже открыть глаза, когда Майкл наклонился над ним, вторгаясь в личное пространство, схватил за отвороты пиджака и поцеловал. Аллену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит, а потом он положил руку Майклу на грудь и легко надавил, мягко побуждая отстраниться, хотя Куин всерьёз ожидал удара. От этой мягкости было только хуже. Когда он сделал шаг назад, горечь во рту отдавала пеплом.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Аллен спокойно и вдумчиво. — Вас оскорбили мои слова. Я прошу прощения, не нужно было так шутить.

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, — скривился Майкл, отворачиваясь, отходя ещё на несколько шагов и повторяя тише. — Ни черта, док.

Сначала в комнате было тихо. Потом послышалось лёгкое шуршание ткани, когда Аллен встал и подошёл ближе. Остановился за спиной, словно не знал, нужно ли дотрагиваться. Майкл не хотел этого. Он только что разрушил их дружбу, так что ему совершенно точно не нужна была ничья жалость.

— Это ведь неправильно, — тихо сказал Аллен будто самому себе. — Эти ощущения… чувства… Мы не можем их испытывать.

Майкл повернулся раньше, чем успел подумать. Он просто услышал «мы» и после этого уже не мог контролировать собственное тело. Схватил Аллена за плечи, притянул ближе и вновь поцеловал, зарываясь одной рукой в его волосы. Хайнек в это время словно боролся с собственными демонами и стремительно им проигрывал, потому что закрыл глаза и ответил. Майкл прижался сильнее, обхватил его сначала за плечи, а после скользнул рукой ниже, до талии. Аллен напрягся, снова положил руку ему на грудь, но не оттолкнул, замер так, и Майкл замер вместе с ним. Хотелось стоять так и целоваться всю вечность.

Но поцелуй заканчился, они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, в тишине комнаты и не спешили начинать разговор. У Майкла горело всё тело от желания, у Аллена лицо было такое, будто он только что предал родину. Их запахи не сталкивались друг с другом и не смешивались, потому что они не пара. Майклу хотелось выть, Аллен давил ему на грудь дрожащими пальцами.

— Одну ночь, — услышал Майкл свой собственный голос и пришёл в ужас. — Я прошу у тебя одну ночь.

Он просил Аллена изменить жене и своей природе, а сам себе подписывал смертный приговор. Одна ночь не поможет избавиться от навязчивых желаний, она только всё усугубит. Майкл старательно рыл себе могилу. Аллен не отказался сразу, и от этого становилось только хуже. Категоричное «нет» здорово поставило бы мозги на место.

— Ты просишь у меня намного больше, — покачал головой Аллен, но по-прежнему не оттолкнул.

— Да, — согласился Майкл и больше ничего не сказал, просто смотрел.

Неизвестно, что увидел в его взгляде Аллен, но он длинно выдохнул, покачал головой, прикрыл глаза и потянулся вверх, неловко проезжаясь щетиной по подбородку. Майклу хваило и этого, чтобы больше не спрашивать ни о чём. Решение было принято. Омут, так долго затягивающий одного Майкла, с удовольствием принял их обоих. Назад дороги не было.

Они не торопились – им это не было нужно. Страсть между ними горела ровно, а не сжигала разум, чтобы сдирать друг с друга одежду в неистовом порыве. Они взрослые люди, которые делали то, что не должны делать, но здесь, в полутёмном номере мотеля за закрытыми дверями, их никто не осудил бы. Завтра они станут для себя самыми неподкупными судьями. Но сейчас они были обнажены и тесно сплетались телами, не пропуская в свои головы посторонние мысли.

Майкл целовал Аллена в губы, в шею – мягко, не кусая, – спускался ниже, обводя языком соски. Он не знал, понравится ли это мужчине-бете, но всё же легко прикусил и потянул – это вызвало у Аллена короткий стон, в котором не было слышно протеста. Руками Майкл повёл дальше, задел рёбра, живот, опустил на бёдра. К паху не притрагивался, они и так соприкасались членами и инстинктивно тёрлись друг о друга. Аллен откинулся спиной на кровать и полностью отдал контроль Майклу. Доверял ему так, как, наверное, раньше никогда не доверял.

До Майкла как-то не сразу дошла мысль, что у мужчин-бет нет естественной смазки, а у них под рукой не было ничего, чем можно было бы её заменить. Прося у Аллена одну ночь и предлагая в ответ себя, Майкл сейчас пришёл в ужас от мысли, что может причинить ему боль. Он ведь ничего не планировал, не готовился, он даже не знал толком, что делать. Он раньше был только с омегами и пару раз с женщинами-бетами, но там ведь всё по-другому. И начинать стоило с того, что никого из тех, с кем он раньше делил постель, он не желал видеть с собой в дальнейшем.

— Мы не пойдём до конца, — сказал Майкл Аллену, когда тот провёл рукой по его плечам, и решил честно признаться: — Я не уверен, что не причиню тебе боли.

Тот не ответил, обхватил его за затылок и притянул ближе, языком проходясь по губам и утягивая в поцелуй. Майкл не был до конца уверен, как это расценивать: как одобрение или побуждение делать всё, что хочется. Майклу, на самом деле, хотелось очень многого, но больше всего – чтобы они оба получили удовольствие. Так что он вновь приник с поцелуем к шее, рукой сжимая возбуждённый член Аллена. Хайнек дёрнул бёдрами и слегка выгнулся, прикрывая глаза, когда Майкл начал медленно водить ладонью.

Делать это кому-то – странно. Но наблюдать в это время за Алленом – совершенно потрясающе. Он почти не издавал звуков, но сжимал в пальцах простынь, закатывал глаза и выдыхал мелко и часто. У него дрожали ресницы и были прикрыты глаза, и Майкл не мог отвести взгляда, пока не почувствовал, как Аллен остановил его руку. Спросить, что произошло, он не успел: Аллен обвил его одной рукой за талию, прижимая ближе, заставляя пахом прижаться к нему, а потом обхватил оба члена рукой. Майкла обдало жаром, он накрыл чужую ладонь своей, и они оба задавали ритм. Двигались в едином порыве, ловили отголоски эмоций. Майкл наклонился и целовал Аллена, просто не мог остановиться, а когда движения рук стали быстрее, когда они приблизились к разрядке, он склонился к его шее и всё-таки укусил. Не сильно, но он просто не мог иначе. Аллен выгнулся от этого и кончил, сразу следом – Майкл. Вот теперь их запахи – секса и удовлетворения – смешались и всё стало на свои места. Всё стало очень ясным и правильным.

Некоторое время они лежали, молча наслаждаясь тишиной и друг другом, но потом Аллен встал и пошёл в душ. Майкл смотрел ему вслед и думал, что сейчас случится что-то плохое, что-то, что разобьёт их обоих на мелкие осколки. Аллен остановился перед дверью, но не обернулся. Сжал ручку до судорог в пальцах. Явно пытался дать им обоим отсрочку хотя бы в пару секунд. Они показались вечностью, а потом разлетелись пеплом.

— Одна ночь, — сказал Аллен, и в его голосе прозвучала такая же горечь, какую чувствовал после его слов Майкл.

— Да, — согласился Куин и принялся искать взглядом пачку сигарет. — Одна ночь.

Ему впервые в жизни хотелось, чтобы новый день не наступал никогда.


End file.
